Ice Cream and Lollipops
Ice Cream and Lollipops is the 14th episode of Season 2 and the 32nd episode overall. This episode premiered on Friday, May 10, 2019. Summary Jackie and Keira go shopping at Rite Aid to get ice cream and lollipops. Plot :This plot summary is incomplete. Help Jackie and her friends by completing it. Keira is shopping at Family Dollar with her mother, but when she discovers the store, her stomach jumps and sees Jackie with her backpack on and Melissa is aiding her. Jackie quickly hugs Keira and leads her to see Michelle. Michelle is at the medicine aisle and Melissa waves at her. Michelle explains that she and Keira went to Rita's and Keira was protected from eating her Oreo ice cream with her father's cap on. Then, they went to Family Dollar to get small groceries and medicine. Melissa explains that she's alone with Jackie right now and they're about to go to Rite Aid to get ice cream and lollipops. If Rite Aid doesn't have ice cream or lollipops, they'll go to Dollar General instead. Jackie asks Melissa if Keira wants to go to Rite Aid with them, but Keira is staying with her mother. Michelle tells Keira to stay here, but Keira doesn't want to stay and wants to go to Rite Aid. A few moments occured when Keira is ready to go to Rite Aid, and Michelle will stay at Family Dollar by herself. Jackie and Melissa finally brought Keira with them to get ice cream and lollipops at Rite Aid. At Rite Aid, Jackie sees lots of stuff, including a Pharmacy. Melissa is leading her and Keira to get ice cream and lollipops. Keira gets a Chipwich from the freezer while Jackie gets Tootsie lollipops from the candy aisle. After picking out ice cream and lollipops, they head out to the checkout. Jackie brings her Tootsie lollipops and Keira brings her Chipwich to the female clerk. The female clerk scans them and a list came out. After shopping at Rite Aid, Melissa warns Jackie that she can only pick a lollipop once and warns Keira to eat her Chipwich quickly before it melts. During the long walk home, Jackie suddenly sees trash thrown on the grass. Melissa warns her and Keira to throw trash in the black trashcan. The smashed McDonald's drink is the last one to be thrown in the trashcan. Cast Song *Glitter Force Theme Song Trivia *This is the 1st episode where Jackie and her mother go shopping at Family Dollar and Rite Aid. *This is the only episode where all the Glitter Force characters appear on TV and only appear in archive footage. *This is the 5th episode Jackie screams and throws a tantrum. The first time was Jackie's After-School Visit, the second was Jackie's Friend Sleepover Reunion, the third was Jackie's Plan For Easter and the fourth was the end of Jackie, You're My Sister!. *Jackie mentions to Keira that she'd always dreamed that Bubblegum is the one who gets to be punished and her friends are going to be attackers. Attackers is not actually a real word, but Jackie says that word just for fun. *Keziah returns for this episode after being in a very bad mood and is a enemy of Jackie and her friends in the episode, The Search For Ice Cream Truck. However, in this episode, she's on her good side and becomes Jackie's friend and other friends again. *Fushion returns for this episode after he returns to Jackie's House and helps Jackie handle the zipline after swinging on a small vine in the episode, 3 Challenge Activities. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Keziah Category:Episodes with Fushion Category:Episodes with Nylah (reboot) Category:Episodes with Jodi